


Color My World

by SymphonicFantasia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad Ending, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gender Neutral Pronouns for Unknown Character, It's heavily implied that Asuka and Judai are married, M/M, Physical Abuse, only mentions of the abuse tho we're not going into details!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonicFantasia/pseuds/SymphonicFantasia
Summary: Three years of being with someone who didn't love him.Three years of thinking that he was stuck with this person who only hurt him in more ways than oneThree years of running to his friends when he needed to get away for a few days.Three years that would come to an end when he met himBased on this AU Prompt:"au where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate"





	

He wished that his color blindness could hide the bruises.

When Manjoume looked at himself in the mirror, he could tell how ugly he looked. On his ribs, his arms, his neck, his legs. The only place that had no bruises or scars was his face. His face remained untouched to keep up the appearance of a happy couple.

They were far from happy.

For three years, Manjoume had handled this abuse. His “lover” didn't hesitate to do what they wanted with him in more ways than one. His emotions and mind have long ago crumbled under their foot. His body was no longer his own but theirs. He had to make sure that he dressed “appropriate enough” when he left the house. Even in the dead of summer, when others wore proper clothes, he wore big sweaters. Anything to hide the ugly parts of his body. If he didn't, he knew he would suffer the consequences. He knew they kept a close eye on him.

This wasn't a real relationship or a life and he knew it. Even his best friend told him so. He made it a point in his life to bring it up when he felt like he needed to.

_Judai..._

If Manjoume didn't have him around supporting him, he would have died long ago. Judai kept him afloat. He offered him a place to stay when his “lover” was being too much of a brute or if they wanted him gone for the night. Judai was the only lifeline he had.

His cell phone rang on the counter of the sink. The melody that played warmed his heart. For a moment, he could forget about his bruises and scars, could forget about the horrible life he was living.

He answered it, knowing who it was. “What's up, Judai?”

 _“Hey, wanna meet up for lunch? Shou said he's got a new friend for us to meet._ ”

Manjoume looked at the door. Beyond the bathroom and into the bedroom slept his “lover." They wouldn't care if he left for the day. In fact, they were talking about how they didn't want to see him for a while. Manjoume would have to pack a few things so that he could stay with Judai, something that he wouldn't mind and always offered to him.

“Sure. Give me a bit, though. I have to pack a few things,” he said.

_“I'll tell Asuka to set the guest room up for you. I'll even pick you up! See you in about twenty minutes?”_

“Make it thirty and sure.”

They hung up and Manjoume set to work on packing his bags. He knew he wouldn't be leaving forever and it was only for a few days. Once his “lover” wanted to see him again, he'd be back in their apartment.It happened every few months. Judai and Asuka, bless their souls, never pushed him to leave. They offered their home and love to him, supporting him until he was ready to leave for himself.

It happened every few months. Judai and Asuka, bless their souls, never pushed him to leave. They offered their home and love to him, supporting him until he was ready to leave for himself.

If that time ever came.

Half an hour later, Manjoume had his things packed and Judai was waiting outside. The moment he left the apartment building, he felt free. Even more so knowing that he wouldn't be back for some time.He climbed into Judai's car, tossing his bag in the back.

He climbed into Judai's car, tossing his bag in the back.

“How are you feeling?” Judai asked, putting the car into drive.

“Pretty good. It'll be nice to get away for a while.”

“You could get away forever.”

Manjoume smiled. “One day.”

The music blared between them, letting it be the only sound during their drive. They parked in the restaurant's parking lot and headed in. Shou was waiting for them at a table and waved them over.

“It's been some time since I've seen you, Manjoume. How have you been?” he asked, smiling.

“Better than usual, I guess,” Manjoume answered. “Where's this friend of yours?”

“He's running a bit late, but he'll be here! You should hear all that he's interested in. I know you two are going to get along with him.”

Judai sat down and grabbed a menu. “Well, I hope he'll hurry. I'm starving.”

“Ah, there's no need to feel obligated to wait for me. I'm honored that you would, though.”

Manjoume looked up and his heart skipped a beat.

The man walking to their table was stunning. Slicked back hair that seemed to be closer to graying than being black and graying eyes that just looked through him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see it.

Color leaking through and spreading out over his vision.

Manjoume looked around, making sure that it wasn't a joke. He was seeing color right now. Everyone he knew was colorblind. It was some strange thing that happened with everyone at least once in their life. Only when they met their soulmate could they see the colors of the world around them. Judai and Asuka were the only two that Manjoume knew that could. Shou, as far as Manjoume knew, was still as color blind as himself.

Correction: Manjoume _was_ colorblind.

He stared at this new companion, holding his breath. Even this stranger looked at him the same way, his lips parted. Judai and Sho looked between them, unaware of what had just happened between the two men.

“Is everything okay?” Judai asked, touching Manjoume's hand.

Manjoume looked at Judai, finally taking a breath in. “Y-yeah. I'm... I'm fine....”

The man had already sat down opposite of him, but his eyes never left Manjoume.

“Well, let me introduce you guys. This is Daichi Misawa! He's a science professor at the local university, but he's a major geek,” Shou said, waving towards him.

Daichi smiled, but he still watched Manjoume. His gaze sent shivers up Manjoume's spine and he hoped no one would notice.

“Oh, I am," Daichi said. "I come from a small town in England and no one played Duel Monsters over there. It amazes me how many people I've seen that still enjoy it now since I've moved to a big city. It feels nice to feel welcomed within the community for my interests.”

No wonder his accent was so different. Daichi spoke the language without a problem, though. Even his voice was having an effect on Manjoume. Manjoume felt faint but in the best way possible.

“Well, then you're welcomed in this group! Manjoume was a champion for a while until he retired,” Judai said. Reaching over, he rubbed Manjoume's shoulder. "He's been out of the game for a while, but boy, you should have seen him in his prime."

“Is that so?” Daichi asked, sending another chill through Manjoume's spine.

“Ah, yeah. It was fun while it lasted, but it feels better this way,” Manjoume answered. “I didn't mind the travel, but it was getting a bit too much. All the drama, the haste, the gossip that people would toss behind my back. It was more than I could handle while trying to keep a championship going. I'm better settling down here. At least I get to see my friends more.”

“Then I hope you consider me one of them. It'd be nice to see you around more often.”

“Y... yeah...." Manjoume muttered

Judai and Sho exchanged glances, trying to discuss privately with themselves about what had occurred.

During lunch, Manjoume was fascinated by everything that Daichi had to say. He spoke about his life in England, what his family was like, the kind of students he had, and then some. No matter what the topic, Manjoume focused more on him than actually eating. Judai had to occasionally elbow him to start, and even then he only took a nibble of his food. Sometimes, Daichi would nod to his plate, motioning for him to eat more. That got a reaction out of Manjoume to shovel a bit more food down his throat. He couldn't tell if Judai was upset about that or not.

Finishing lunch, they parted ways for the day.

On the drive to Judai's home, Judai spoke about Daichi with enthusiasm. Manjoume allowed himself to be lost in his thoughts. He was too focused looking at all the strange colors before him. His whole world had been black and white until now. He had no idea that the world had this much color and life.

It was beautiful.

Manjoume thought Daichi was beautiful, too.

“Judai, I have a question,” Manjoume interrupted. He had cut off whatever thought Judai was talking about.

“What's up?”

Manjoume took a deep breath. “What was it like when you met Asuka?”

Judai glanced at him. “It was... amazing. The world looked beautiful from that moment on. Like, the sky? Holy shit, Manjoume. I can't wait for you to see the sky. How... blue it is and how it changes with the time of day. Night just isn't _dark_ , it has so many colors to it and--”

“It is. Day time really is blue and I love it.”

Judai almost hit the breaks from what Manjoume said. Instead, he jerked into a parking spot, earning a honk from another driver. He stared at Manjoume, his face contorted in confusion.

“Manjoume... can you... can you see the color of the sky...?”

Manjoume looked at him then out the window.

“That house has nice decorations in their yard. They didn't clutter them together and don't obscure too much. Even the trees look great. They have... so many leaves...”

Judai reached over and grabbed Manjoume by his shoulders. “Who? Who was it?”

Manjoume didn't know how to tell him. They just met each other, but Fate wanted them to be together. It didn't matter if Manjoume was in a relationship right now or not. Fate knew he was in a bad situation and had a plan to get him out of it all along. All Manjoume had to do was be patient and wait for it to arrive, and it finally did.

"Daichi," Manjoume whispered.

Judai couldn't contain his joy. For years he's wanted Manjoume to leave his “lover." This was the perfect opportunity and they both knew it.

“We have to get you two to spend time with each other!" Judai exclaimed "There's no way that you can't let this slide. Manjoume... you can finally be _free_.”

Free? Manjoume wasn't even sure he could be free from his “lover."

The concept was ludicrous and felt strange to even contemplate. Saying that four letter word made his mouth feel all fuzzy and heavy. While Daichi was his soul mate, it didn't feel right to do anything with him. Manjoume may not love the one who was abusing him, but he couldn't stop being faithful to them. After all, the beginning of their relationship was happy and loving.

At least, this was how Manjoume considered it.

“I can't...” Manjoume whispered.

“Manjoume, you can't keep staying there! Before you know it, they'll kill you...” Judai reminded. He looked so sad and it made Manjoume's heart ache.

“They won't,” Manjoume said with a shake of his head. “They would never do something like that.”

“And if they do one day?”

“Then it happens and I can't stop that.”

Judai let out a frustrated growl. He banged his fist against the steering wheel.

“But you can!" Judai reminded. "I'm getting his number. You guys are doing something together. It's for your own good.”

Manjoume didn't fight it. There would be no point. Judai would do what he wanted even if begged him not to.

Of course, he wanted to see Daichi again. Manjoume wanted to listen to him talk about his interest and where he grew up. A life far different from the one he was used to being in. He wanted Daichi to wrap his arms around him and hold him close. Those were strong arms that could protect Manjoume instead of hurting him. These were already things that his current lover would never do for him.

The moment they got home, Judai and Asuka planned a date for them.

Manjoume was like a ghost in the room, his thoughts still processing all the colors and Daichi. He floated around when either one of them needed him in one part of the house. He was unaware of Asuka putting pieces of Judai's clothes in front of him, thinking of what would look best on him. Judai mentioned something involving a time tomorrow and the place, but he didn't hear it.

v was tired from everything and he was overwhelmed with it all. He fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

* * *

“How'd I let you drag me into this, Judai...?”

“Listen,” Judai started, pulling in front of a restaurant, “this is fate. You were born to meet Daichi and him to you. Don't think you're stuck with an abusive partner forever. Break free, Manjoume, and be happy.”

Manjoume looked at Judai. What would he have done without a friend like him?

Taking a deep breath, Manjoume stepped out of the car and walked inside. The restaurant wasn't too fancy, but he felt under dressed. Without his sweater, he always felt this way. He was exposed like a nut one just cracked open, ready to be consumed by anyone who wanted to. Asuka was kind enough to make sure that the clothes hid his bruises. That was something he didn't want to explain to Daichi on their first date. More importantly, Manjoume didn't want to see how angry he may be when he learned of who gave them to him.

When Manjoume saw Daichi at the table, his heart skipped a beat.

Daichi looked up at him and stood from his seat. He took long steps to reach Manjoume and cupped his face. Manjoume was caught off guard when he kissed him, going weak at the knees from the raw emotion. He didn't know where to put his hands. At first, he started to bring them to Daichi's arms and then to his hips. Manjoume brought them down to his sides, but even that didn't feel right, either.

Instead, he wrapped them around Daichi's back.

Daichi pulled back from the kiss, his thumb stroking Manjoume's cheek. “I'm sorry. I just... I waited so long to meet you...”

Manjoume didn't think it was possible to fall for him any harder than he already had.

It was a magnificent date. Daichi was everything that Manjoume had dreamed about.

Daichi was polite, well-mannered, and kind. He always motioned for Manjoume to speak to him more, about his life, his Duel Monsters career, what his family life was like, and so much more. He was as interested in Manjoume as Manjoume was to him. It was a strange concept to mull over. After all, not even his current lover was that interested in him. They went through their puppy love stages and Manjoume didn't learn a single thing about them. Maybe their relationship was never meant to be.

Manjoume never wanted the date to end and neither did Daichi. In fact, he had plans to make sure that it didn't.

When Daichi dropped Manjoume off at Judai's home, he talked to them all about his plan. Judai and Asuka jumped at the chance to help Manjoume get away from his "lover." They wanted the best for Manjoume and they knew that Daichi was it.

Daichi's plan went off smoothly.

When Manjoume was sure his “lover” was at work, he would work on packing his belongings. He didn't care about the furniture, the kitchen appliances, what was in the closets, cabinets, or bathroom. They could keep it all and Manjoume was more than happy to leave it behind. Besides, Manjoume felt it in bad taste to bring furniture from his old partner's place to Daichi's home. His clothes were essential,  although he planned of getting rid of them once the bruises cleared up.

The idea of burning them had crossed his mind and Manjoume was sure that Daichi wouldn't mind helping him with it. Daichi's apartment had a nice sized fireplace. They could do it and have a romantic evening together.

It took Manjoume a few days to get everything packed. During that time, he expected a message from his “lover” asking what was going on. Manjoume had started to expect a beating if they had even a small guess about what un was doing.

He never received one, giving him relief at the end of every night.

With the final piece of clothing packed, Manjoume never looked back as he left the place he had called "home" with his former lover.

Daichi sat in the running car waiting for him. Manjoume slid in, giving Daichi a quick kiss.

For once, he would have a happy ending.

* * *

Years had passed since the day he met Manjoume. Years had passed since his life changed upon meeting him.

Daichi couldn't be happier, returning home every day to see Manjoume waiting for him.

The bruises that once covered Manjoume's body had cleared up and his real personality blossomed before him as they spent time together. Manjoume wasn't this meek and shy individual who had to hide behind baggy clothing. Instead, he was this confident and amazing person who could stand up for himself.

Daichi was happy at where his life had brought him. He was thankful to Shou for introducing them and the Yuuki's for helping him break Manjoume away from his abusive situation. His life didn't feel so empty anymore. With Manjoume and the colors of the world, why would he need to feel so? For once in a long time, he was happy.

After work, Daichi stopped at a grocery store.

The anniversary of their marriage was today and he wanted to make it special. Manjoume was a good cook, but there was a certain dish that Daichi wanted to make. It would be delicious and he knew Manjoume would like it. It would make the day extra special. After all, that's what it was. Marriage was no joke and Daichi was glad he was able to spend the rest of his life with the man he loved. Daichi even grabbed a small bouquet of flowers for his husband. No matter what, he planned on blowing Manjoume away with his presents.

Daichi was in line when it happened.

When the colors of his world started to bleed away until all he saw was the dull colors of black and white.

Daichi thought that this couldn't be right.

It wasn't possible.

It was far too early for something like this to happen.

Manjoume and himself were far too young...

Daichi dropped his groceries when he saw Shou and Judai run into the store. He wished he could see colors of the flowers as they burst apart on the tiled floor.

Shou and Judai looked frantic and worried, tugging at Daichi's arms to follow them. What they were saying couldn't reach him. It sounded like a low buzzing in Daichi's ears and he couldn't get rid of it. No matter how many times he shook his head, the sound only got louder. Daichi only heard Manjoume's name as they led him to their car.

When Daichi arrived at the hospital, he tuned in to what everyone had to say.

A break in had occurred while Manjoume was home alone. His lover from years long past had found him. Anger had a chance to grow over the years they've been apart. It sounded like some bad action movie where the main character's significant other was killed to advance the plot. Daichi heard that Manjome put up a fight, desperate to get away from them, trying to save himself. In the end, Manjoume couldn't stop his ex-lover from taking his life. The person would go to jail for life, of course, but what would it matter to Daichi now?

Daichi's whole world was gone. The colors he had seen were beautiful, but only more so when Manjoume was in his life. Without him, what joy could Daichi really have? Did the world have any meaning to him now?

No. It didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited 7/30/17.
> 
> If you've seen this over on tumblr, you might notice that there is a big change to it! I added some lines here, fixed some errors, removed stuff I didn't like. I saw that someone reblogged it a while ago and it warmed my heart to read it. Thought it might be time to show everyone this. Did I break my own heart? I DID.


End file.
